beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Arrow Icarus DSR145AS
'Arrow Icarus DSR145AS '''is a Stamina-Type 4D Beyblade and the evolution of Inferno Icarus 130SD. It currently has no owner. Face Bolt: Icarus II The Face Bolt depicts Icarus. In Greek mythology, Icarus was the young nephew of Daedalus, an avid inventor who drowned when Deadalus fell into the ocean while flying over and away from the island of Crete. The Face Bolt shows a pair of eyes - in a manner very similar to the Sagittario Face Bolt - with the left eye seemingly representing a bow-and-arrow. But the eyes themselves resemble a pair of wings, which are marked by three markings in the uppermost corner of each eye that seem to resemble the eyes' "eyelashes". The depiction of these eyes is on a transluscent amber yellow Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Icarus II Icarus is transluscent amber yellow in color; the shape of the Energy Ring stronlgly resembles to both the Pegasus and the Sagittario Energy Rings. The Energy Ring is comprised of two outward-facing bows, with a triangular notch in the center of either bow to represent an arrowhead, while the bows themselves are comprised of four "wing" shapes that face outwards. Inside each bow is a small "slot" shape that houses dual bearings, which help to increase the Bey's stamina. These various features in its design is what allows the Icarus Energy Ring to retain its incredible stamina, as well as some defense and balance properties. Fusion Wheel: Arrow Total Weight: 48.75 grams Metal Frame Weight: 43.00 grams Arrow's Metal Frame is one big reversible ring shape. On one side, it features a design that could be considered the reversed version of the spiral shape on Duo's Metal Frame, which helps to push air up and around the Fusion Wheel to increase attack and defense, while on the other side, it features the exact same design as the "Attack Mode" side of Phantom's Metal Frame. This design helps to maximize stamina and increase the Bey's balance when facing strong Attack-Type Beys like Big Bang Pegasus F:D PC Core Weight: 5.75 grams Arrow's PC Core is completely circular in shape, and is a transluscent amber yellow in color. It also has three iron fillings in it to give it more weight, which helps to increase the Fusion Wheel's overall defensive capabilities. Performance Arrow has two modes that can be changed by flipping over its Metal Frame: Attack Mode, and Stamina Mode. In "Stamina Mode", the side of the Metal Frame that displays the Phantom "Stamina Mode" shape is flipped upwards, while the "reverse Duo" shape is placed on the bottom. In this mode, Arrow retains more Stamina, due to both the shape of the Fusion Wheel, and the bearings inside Icarus' Energy Ring, which adds even more stamina to the Bey. However, this mode also causes the Bey to suffer from an increased amount of recoil, which can sometimes cause it to be easily knocked out of the Stadium while at a low spin rate. This effect, however, is somewhat negligible due to the fact Arrow's heavy weight makes it harder to knock out of the Stadium than both Phantom and Duo combined. In "Attack Mode", the "reverse Duo" shape is flipped upwards, while the Phantom "Stamina Mode" shape is placed on the bottom. In this mode, Arrow has an increased amount of attack potential, due to the spiral-like nature of the Fusion Wheel, which also makes it much more aggressive. This mode also allows the Bey to take stronger attacks without losing as much balance as when in "Stamina Mode". This can be a great advantage when facing strong Attack-Type or Defense-Type Beys such as Death Quezacoatl 125RDF . One of this mode's disadvantages, however, is that it has much lower stamina, which can be a huge setback when facing strong Stamina-Types like Phantom Orion B:D , and Scythe Kronos T125EDS . It is also proven that this mode also suffers from a slightly uneven weight distribution on three of its six spiral shapes, which can cause the Bey to wobble more at low spin rate. This uneven weight distribution, however, has also proven to provide the Bey with an increased amount of Smash Attack, which adds more attack potential to the Bey. Overall, the choice of which mode is better is more left to the Blader's preference, and therefore it is relatively easy to conclude that this Fusion Wheel can serve both as a Stamina-Type, and an Attack-Type Fusion Wheel. Spin Track: DSR145 (Double Stamina Rings 145) Weight: 2.70 grams '''D'ouble 'St'amina 'R'ings 145 is basically a heightened version of D125, but instead of possessing one Stamina Ring, it now possesses two Stamina Rings. This supposedly allows the Bey to retain an even greater amount of Stamina, as well as an increased amount of defense. In reality, the dual rings actually as just one ring, due to the lack of space between both rings. However, due to the increased number of rings on the track, it also holds a moderately increased amount of defensive capabilities, though with low-profile tracks like 85 and 90, the effect is negligible. In terms of stamina retaining capabilities, DSR145 greatly outclasses its predecessor, but is still outclassed by tracks like GB145/AD145/230. As a whole, though this track is still outclassed in height and stamina, it can still be considered an upgrade to its predecessor, and therefore, makes it a track that is very useful in competitive play. Performance Tip: AS (Around Sharp) Weight: 0.80 grams Around Sharp (AS) is a Sharp Performance Tip with a free spinning bowl-like ring surrounding it. For Stamina and Defense, it has good Stamina and the bowl helps it to regain its Balance. It resembles Wide Defense but the tip performs as Sharp. Wide Defense is still an overall better choice for Stamina (only by half a sec.). It is somewhat the opposite of Eternal Wide Defense (EWD) but does not have balance issues like ES, S, MS, BS, etc. It is similar to the B:D peformance tip fromPhantom Orion B:D . Full Review For Arrow Icarus DSR145AS As a whole, despite suffering from high recoil and a slightly uneven weight distribution, Arrow Icarus DSR145AS is an excellent Stamina-Type Beyblade, and can be considered top-tier amongst many other powerful Stamina-Types.